


Minecraft Manhunt, but it's realistic I guess.

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Choking, Murder, Not Serious, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: realistic manhutn go brrrrAnyway this isnt serious, just thiught of silly blocky mwn get murdered. I am also trying to practice more on gore (this doesnt really count but hey murder is murder)fewtures Nightmare, some sentient being of Dream that the fandom decided on.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Minecraft Manhunt, but it's realistic I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is skeppyextra_too follow me i need clout
> 
> (also for context im a fake/parody acc on twitter dont ask)

ㅤThe group pumped their fist in the air. They had the perfect idea of getting Dream for this Manhunt. It was to jump-attack him from any of the nearby Strongholds.

"Idiots." Nightmare muttered, taking slight control of Dream. "They think they can stop me-" Dream cut his counterpart off. "They can stop us. You may be the one who does the killing, but mind you I am your host. Without me you are useless." Dream spoke back, already digging down to get stone. "Fuckin' commie." Nightmare whisked. Dream held back a wheeze, but he slightly let it out anyway.

Not even ten minutes later, Dream had accidentally found the stronghold before the others. It was under an Acacian village. It was a hard find, but he was able to find the portal.

"Let's get the lava, we can add it to make a portal on the go." Nightmare spoke, reversing and coming out of Dream's body. He materialized to life and used spare buckets to take the lava. Soon, he took the lava from underneath the portal. Dream took the other side of the rooms lava. 

ㅤDream heard blocks breaking. "We gotta hurry!" He spoke, mining his way out with Nightmare fusing back into him. Thank god they had separate inventories.

ㅤ"Dreammm~" George said, landing onto the Stronghold's ground. That made Dream shiver a little. "Don't get horny Dream." Nightmare sarcastically whispered which nearly made Dream burst out laughing. "Wait, how did he already find the stronghold?!" George yelled. Bad, Sapnap, and Ant dropped in. "How?!" Ant yelled.

ㅤ"Speedrun a death?" Nightmare softly whispered to Dream.

ㅤ"..Speedrun a death." Dream whispered back, taking out a sword, TNT, and flint. Nightmare looked through his inventory. He only had the lava and a stone sword. Extra damage, I guess.

ㅤAfter struggling to search for Dream for a few moments, the three decided to go back up.

ㅤ"Oh George~.." Dream husked out. He already made his way to the surface. "Wha- Dream?!" Sapnap yelled.

ㅤ"The one and only." He smirked before sending TNT down on the three, which only made Ant die. Shit.

ㅤ"ANT!!" Sapnap screamed before they all met Dream.. and some scary entity with them. It was unknown, but surely someone else was with Dream. Why else was he so cocky?

ㅤDream laughed darkly before tackling Bad down. The shorter quickly tried to retaliate, but unfortunately he was stabbed in the front of his neck. Dream took the knife out and let his black blood splatter onto him.

ㅤ"Who's next." Dream laughed maniacally, letting Nightmare take control. His eyes turned to a neon red. 

ㅤThe taller quickly pounced on Sapnap, using the sword to only prick his skin, only to play with him. It was until Nightmare materialized and held back George. Nightmare slowly choked the shorter out while Dream bashed Sapnap's head in.

ㅤ"Next manhunt, we might make it less messy." Dream and Nightmare said in synchronize, looking at the floating cameras above. They made a peace sign before running and hiding from the camera's view.

ㅤThis manhunt was not nearly as messy as the next one to come.


End file.
